Wege des Schicksals
by KitKat1107
Summary: Alex landet durch Zufall in der Vergangenheit und muss die Erfahrung machen, dass die Eindrücke, die sie hatte, sich oft als falsch erweisen. Auf der Suche nach dem Grund ihrer Reise, erlebt sie die Geschichte von James und Lily hautnah und findet bald ei


Titel: Wege des Schicksals

Autor: Ich, also KitKat1107, oder auch KitKat16, bzw. KitKat

Genre: Allgemein

Hauptcharakter: Alex Cooper

Inhaltsangabe: Alex landet durch Zufall in der Vergangenheit und muss die Erfahrung machen, dass die Eindrücke, die sie hatte, sich oft als falsch erweisen. Auf der Suche nach dem Grund ihrer Reise, erlebt sie die Geschichte von James und Lily hautnah und findet bald eine Lösung für das Chaos- natürlich ohne Auswirkungen auf die Zukunft, die sie kennt. Glaubt sie.

Pairings: Alex Cooper/SB, LE/JP

Anmerkung: Das übliche halt, nicht gehört mir, alles nur geliehen. Nur Alex Cooper ist meiner krankhaften Fantasie entsprungen, genauso wie andere euch unbekannte Figuren und Zaubersprüche, die aus sinnlosen Buchstaben zusammengesetzt wurden…

+1. Kapitel+

_Alles relativ normal?_

Die Stirn in Falten legend schob Alex Cooper ihre dunkle Sonnenbrille den Nasenrücken weiter runter und las das große eiserne Schild, das den King's Cross Bahnhof auszeichnete.

Dann schob sie sie wieder an ihren Platz, trank den Rest von ihrem Mitnehmkaffee und betrat das Gebäude, einen Koffer hinter sich herziehend und einen braunen Rucksack über der rechten Schulter. Im Vorbeigehen eines Mülleimers entsorgte Alex den Wegwerfbecher und begann sich durch das Gewühl zu arbeiten.

Schnell fand sie zu den Gleisen 9 und 10. Ein Blick auf ihre Uhr sagte ihr, dass sie noch zwei Stunden zur Abfahrt hatte. Ungläubig huschten ihre Augen zu der großen Bahnhofsuhr.

Tatsächlich, es waren noch zwei Stunden. Alex seufzte auf. Wenn sie daran dachte, dass sie noch in ihrem Bett hätte liegen können. Diesmal hatte sich ihre Schwester richtig Mühe gemacht bei ihrem Streich. Leicht lehnte sich Alex an die Absperrung. Nein, sie war noch nicht offen. Wahrscheinlich erst in einer Stunde oder so, aber jetzt noch nicht. Mürrisch umwanderte Alex die breite Steinsäule und ließ sich auf der anderen Seite auf der Holzbank nieder, ihren Rucksack lehnte sie auf die Rückenlehne an die Wand. Doch kaum, dass Alex sich wieder zur Wand umwandte, musste sie feststellen, dass ihr Rucksack verschwunden war.

Sie beugte sich nach vorne und schaute unter die Bank. Aber ihr Rucksack blieb verschwunden. Sie wandte sich wieder um und mit einer Fingerspitze berührte sie vorsichtig die Wand. Überrascht sah sie, dass ihr Finger in die Wand eintauchte. Hastig zog sie ihren Finger wieder hervor. Konnte es möglich sein, dass sie von der falschen Seite gekommen war, dass das ihr die Barriere war, durch die sie gehen musste? Konnte es sein, dass sie Bank 1 ½ Stunden bevor der Zug losfuhr immer weggeräumt wurde oder ganz einfach von selber verschwand? Konnte das möglich sein? Alex wusste es nicht, sonst war es immer so, dass sie von irgendwo kam, nicht auf ihre Umgebung achtete und nur noch ein paar Minuten Zeit hatte, bevor der Zug los fuhr.

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. Warum nicht einen Versuch wagen? Schief gehen konnte ja nichts. Also hievte Alex ihren schweren Hogwartskoffer über die Rückwand der Bank und ließ ihn dort wieder fallen. Ja, er verschwand sofort. Kurzerhand kletterte Alex selber drüber und wollte gerade abspringen, als eine Stimme sie davon abhielt.

„Halt, Sie da! Was machen Sie da? Kommen sie sofort da wieder runter!" Alex drehte sich um und sah einen Wachmann auf sie zu kommen. Panisch sah sie sich um. Da! Ein Haufen von kleinen Kindern und drei Erwachsenen schoben sich in die Sicht des Wachmanns. Alex nutzte die Chance und sprang in die Mauer rein.

Das vertraute Gefühl der Magie durchströmte sie und der Hogwartsexpress tauchte vor ihr auf. Erleichtert atmete Alex auf und sammelte ihre Sachen auf. Doch plötzlich wurde sie zu Boden gestoßen und eine Jungenstimme fauchte sie an: „Kannst du nicht aufpassen, oder hast du etwa vergessen, wo du hier bist? Du kannst doch nicht einfach vor der Barriere stehen bleiben, wenn du weißt, dass andere hier auch noch durch wollen!" „Sorry, aber ich konnte doch nicht wissen, dass hier noch andere schon um diese Uhrzeit durch wollen. Es sind schließlich noch fast zwei Stunden bis zur Abfahrt!" Der Junge starrte sie verständnislos an.

„Du meinst wohl eher zwei Minuten. Schau doch mal auf die Uhr." Mit diesen Worten verschwand er Richtung Zug. Zwei Minuten? Sie starrte dem Jungen hinterher. War er oder sie verrückt? Ein unendlich weiterer Blick auf ihr Handgelenk beantwortete ihre Frage: _Sie_ war hier die Verrückte. Die Zeiger ihrer Uhr drehten sich in Lichtgeschwindigkeit gegeneinander, bis sie beide zum stehen kamen, zwei Minuten vor Elf!

Ohne groß nachzudenken schnappte sie sich ihre Sachen, betrat den Express und setzte sich ins erstbeste Abteil. Als sie ihre Sachen sicher verstaut hatte, ließ sie sich auf die Sitze fallen und schrie unterdrückt auf.

„Bei Merlin hast du mich erschreckt", sagte sie zu dem rothaarigen Mädchen und atmete auf.

Doch in derselben Sekunde, in der sie das Gesicht des Mädchens vor ihr betrachtete, wurde ihr die Luft schon wieder knapp.

„Hey, was ist los?", fragte das Mädchen, „hast du ein Geist gesehen oder so? Du bist ja ganz bleich im Gesicht." Alex starrte sie noch immer fassungslos an. Das Mädchen, welches vor ihr saß war normaler weise tot, und das schon seit fast 20 Jahren. Aber seit wann, war in der

Zaubererwelt schon irgendetwas _normal_?

Alex sprang auf und flüchtete aus dem Abteil.

„Hey, kannst du nicht aufpassen, wo du… Ach du bist es schon wieder. Soll ich dir eine Lupe schenken, damit du hinsiehst, wo du hin läufst?" Als Alex hoch sah, blickte sie in das Gesicht des Jungen, den vorhin in die rein gerannt war. „Sorry", murmelte sie und eilte zur Mädchentoilette. Sie verschwand in der nächsten Kabine und ließ sich auf den Klodeckel fallen.

„_Geht das auch ein bisschen sanfter? Ich bin schließlich auch nur eine Klobrille und erwarte mehr Respekt, verstanden!?"_, piepste die Klobrille empört. Überrascht sprang Alex wieder hoch und ließ sich dann an der Wand hinunter gleiten.

„Irgendetwas geht hier total schief", murmelte sie, und rief dann angeekelt: „Ihhh, was ist _das_ denn?" Sie hatte sich in etwas total Klebriges reingesetzt, sie stand auf und reinigte ihre Hose mit dem Zauberstab. Aber dann überlegte sie. Sie hatte doch mal vor langer Zeit von einem Zauberspruch gelesen, der einem sagte, welches Datum gerade war. Ihre Schwester benutze diesen Spruch sehr oft, weil sie einfach zu vergesslich war.

„Streng deine Gehirnzellen an, Cooper, du weißt wie er heißt, also denk nach!" Mittlerweile ging Alex in der Kabine auf und ab.

„Ha! Jetzt hab ich es: _Tempus Ciryatan!_" In rot- goldenen verschlungenen Linien formte sich ein Datum, ein Datum das Alex ins Unendliche schockte. Und mit diesem Datum war Alex

klar, was hier passierte. Lily Evans und James Potter lebten, Sirius Black war ein harmloser Schüler, soweit man das behaupten konnte, Peter Pettigrew war noch kein Todesser, und sie, sie war in die Vergangenheit gerutscht, in ein Jahr, das 22 Jahre her war. Alex fühlte sich, als wenn ihr jemand einen Stupor auf den Hals gehetzt hätte.

Doch dann dachte sie nach. Konnte es sein, dass der Zauber einen Fehler aufwies, oder sie ihn nicht richtig ausgeführt hatte. Aber es sprachen dennoch zu viele Tatsachen dafür.

Sie hatte zu oft es Bild von Harry Potters Eltern gesehen, und den Jungen, den sie schon zweimal angerempelt hatte, war eindeutig Sirius Black, auch wenn er erheblich jünger und gepflegter aussah und weniger, bzw. keine Falten besaß.

Es passt alles zusammen, sodass es gar kein Zufall sein konnte.

„Nichts passiert aus Zufall", sinnierte Alex, als sie an die Worte ihrer Mutter dachte, „alles hat einen Grund, man muss ihn nur finden. Okay, ich muss ihn also nur finden. Das wird einfach. Nein, wird es nicht", fügte sie dann deprimiert hinzu. „Woher soll ich bitte schön wissen, warum ich hier gelandet bin, dass ist doch verrückt, aber bei mir ist doch alles verrückt! Verrückte Schwester, verrückter Ghul, verrückter Vater, verrückter… Aua! Oh, tut das weh…" Voller Wut hatte Alex ihre Faust in die Kabinenwand rein gerammt und rieb sich nun ihre Knöchel. Sie beschloss sich zu beruhigen und atmete tief ein und dann wieder aus, bis sie sich halbwegs beruhigt hatte.

Dann schloss sie die Tür auf und trat in den mit Magie vergrößerten Waschraum. Die Tür öffnete sich und zwei Mädchen kamen rein. „Bist du neu hier? Ich habe dich hier noch nie gesehen", fragte eine der beiden, die unverkennbar das Schulsprecherabzeichen trug. „Wie auch sonst", murmelte Alex und fügte dann laut hinzu: „Ja bin ich, wenn ihr mich jetzt bitte durchlassen würdet. Danke." Schnell verschwand Alex auf den Flur und ging zu ihrem Abteil zurück. Hier musste man nur eins tun: Augen zu, Zähne zusammen beißen und durch. Mehr ging im Moment nicht.

Sie stieß die Abteiltür auf und ließ sich wieder gegenüber Lily Evans nieder.

„Sorry, das ich eben einfach so abgedüst bin, aber ich fahre nicht gerne mit Zügen. Mir wird davon immer schlecht", sagte Alex mit einem aufgesetzten Lächeln. Lily lachte sie erleichtert an.

„Und ich dachte schon, ich hätte irgendetwas falsch gemacht", sagte sie. „Ich bin übrigens Lily Evans und in Ravenclaw." Alex starrte sie überrascht an. Sie hatte immer gedacht Lily Potter wäre in Gryffindore gewesen, genauso wie James Potter.

„Alexa Cooper, aber du kannst ruhig zu mir Alex sagen, das tun alle."

„Weißt du schon, in welches Haus du kommst? Dumme Frage, ich weiß. Eigentlich weiß niemand in Hogwarts in welches Haus er kommt." Sie lachte.

„Ich bin in Ravenclaw", sagte Alex. „Ich war schon bei Dumbledore, vor einer Woche, und der Hut hat mich schon eingewiesen. Ich bin jetzt in der Sechsten Klasse", log sie weiter.

„Hey das ist toll, dann kommst du wahrscheinlich mit in meinem Schlafsaal. Da ist letztes Jahr sowieso ein Bett frei geworden. Anabelle Curwitch ist nach Frankreich gezogen. Wo kommst du eigentlich her? Aus England sicher nicht, oder warst du einfach nur auf einer anderen Schule?", fragte Lily sie aus. Schnell überlegte schnell, warum nicht die Wahrheit ein _wenig_ zu recht biegen?

„Ich bin vorher in Kalifornien auf eine Zauberschule gegangen, und habe in den Ferien bei meinem Vater in San Francisco gewohnt. Mein Vater ist zurzeit viel auf Reisen, deswegen lebe ich jetzt bei meiner Tante hier in London. Da wollte ich mal diese Schule testen", erklärte sie.

„Und was ist mit deiner Mutter?", fragte Lily neugierig.

„Sie ist tot", sagte Alex kurz angebunden.

„Das- das tut mir Leid, ich wollte nicht zu neugierig erscheinen", stotterte Lily und ein Hauch von Rosa legte sich über ihre Wangen. Die beiden Mädchen schwiegen und Alex holte ihr aktuelles Sudokurätsel hervor.

„Oh, ein Sudoku", stieß Lily mit leuchtenden Augen hervor, „ich muss mir unbedingt auch mal wieder ein neues besorgen!" Lachend kopierte Alex die Seite mit einem Zauberspruch und reichte sie Lily.

„Danke", meinte diese und kramte einen Bleistift hervor. Die nächsten Minuten vergingen im Flug, während die beiden ihre Aufmerksamkeit ihren Rätseln widmeten.

Bis die Abteiltür sich öffnete und ein Junge mit hellbraunen Haaren und warmen braunen Augen seinen Kopf hereinsteckte.

„Hey Lily", sagte er, „könnten wir uns zu euch ins Abteil setzen? Das andere hat Peter aus versehen mit ein paar Zaubern schleimig gezaubert. Man rutscht dort überall aus und stinken tut es auch."

„Solange deine _Freunde_ mich nicht nerven… Meinetwegen." Sichtlich erleichtert betrat der Junge, im Gefolge seine drei Freunde, das Abteil und hievten ihre Koffer in die Ablage.

Dann reichte der braunhaarige Junge Alex seine Hand.

„Hi, ich bin Remus Lupin. Und das sind James Potter, Sirius Black und Peter Pettigrew."

Alex ergriff die Hand und stellte sich auch vor: „Alex Cooper, sechzehn Jahre alt, Ravenclaw. Weitere Fragen?" „Hui, du bist aber schnell", grinste Sirius und strich sich eine Strähne seines schwarzen Haares aus den Augen, welche ihm in sein Gesicht gefallen war. Seine dunkelbraunen, fast schwarzen Augen blickten sie warm an. Alex konnte sich gar nicht vorstellen, wie man ihn beschuldigen konnte, ein Todesser zu sein.

„Absurd", dachte sie, und als James ein irritiertes „Was?" von sich gab, merkte sie, dass sie laut gedacht hatte. „Sorry, ich habe laut gedacht, und-„ sie wandte sie an Sirius, „-tut mir Leid, dass ich dich zweimal angerempelt habe. War keine Absicht."

„Es freut mich, deine Bekanntschaft auf diese Weise gemacht zu haben", alberte Sirius rum und salutierte kurz. Die kaum wahrnehmbare Spannung im Abteil löste sich so langsam und die Marauder und Alex vertieften sich in ein Gespräch, indem auch Lily mit einmischte, nur Peter hielt sich raus und lachte nur ein paar Mal mit.

„Alex, wach auf, wir sind gleich da. Du musst dich noch umziehen!", riss jemand Alex aus ihrem Schlaf. Irritiert setzte Alex sich auf und fand sich einem rothaarigen Mädchen gegenüber. Langsam drangen die Erinnerungen der letzten Stunden in ihr Gedächniss.

Vergangenheit. Lily Evans. Marauder. Hogwarts- Express.

Sie sprang auf und mit einem Schwenker ihres Zauberstabes wechselte ihre Muggelkleidung in ihre Schuluniform mit dem Ravenclawabzeichen drauf, der weiß- blauen Krawatte und dem blauem Innenstoff in der Kapuze ihres Umhanges. Sofort fühlte sie sich wieder ‚heimisch'

„Deine Schuluniform sieht irgendwie… neumodischer aus, als unsere", bemerkte Lily Stirn runzelnd.

„Andere Schneiderin", log Alex.

Mit einem quietschenden Geräusch hielt der Hogwarts- Express und Siebtklässler sprangen aus dem Zug, um die Abteiltüren für den Rest der Schülerschaft aufzuhalten. Eingequetscht zwischen Sirius und Remus verließ Alex den Zug. Lily schien nicht erfreut darüber zu sein, dass sie zwischen Sirius und James feststeckte, sagte aber kein Wort. Sie zog Alex hinter sich her und ging zu einer der Kutschen, die schon fast voll waren, voll gestopft von Fünftklässlern aus Ravenclaw. Lily begrüßte sie, einige inniger als andere und stellte ihnen Alex als neue Schülerin vor.

„Meine Mutter hat mir gar nicht erzählt, dass dieses Jahr eine ältere neue Schülerin nach Hogwarts kommt. Und sie weiß fast ALLES, was mit Hogwarts zu tun hat", erklärte ein Mädchen mit wasserstoffblauen Augen, blonden Haaren (die garantiert gefärbt waren), einem blasiert aussehenden Gesichtsausdruck und einer schrecklich geraden Nase. Alex tippte darauf, dass diese Nase den Operationstisch garantiert schon mal gesehen hatte.

Sie zog gekonnt eine Augenbraue hoch, während Lily mit einem falschem Lächeln sagte:

„Nun, Andrea, vielleicht weiß deine Mutter _nicht_ alles, was in Hogwarts passiert. Oder-", Lilys Augen blitzten auf „- deine Mutter _wollte_ dir das nicht erzählen, weil sie dachte, dass du so etwas Wichtiges nicht erfahren musst."

Andrea schnappte empört nach Luft und ein braunhaariges Mädchen, mit vielen Locken fing an zu lachen. Als sie Andreas Blick auffing, versuchte sie das Lachen zu unterdrücken, was aber zu Folge hatte, dass sie einen Schluckauf und eine roten Kopf bekam.

Kurz darauf hielt die Kutsche auch schon und Lily und Alex stiegen eilig aus.

„Wer war das?", fragte Alex.

„Andrea Elizabeth Louthern. Ihre Mutter unterrichtet hier Muggelkunde. Professor Louthern ist voll korrekt, was man von ihrer Tochter keineswegs behaupten kann. Andreas Familie bestand und besteht ausschließlich aus Reinblütern. Umso entsetzter war sie, als ihre Mutter nach dem Tod von Andreas Vater einen Muggel geheiratet hat. Es heißt, erst seit ihrer Hochzeit hat sich Professor Louthern für Muggel interessiert, hat angefangen es zu studieren und bei manchen Themen lernt sie zusammen mit ihren Schülern das Neue. Und sie ist oft zu Scherzen aufgelegt", beendete Lily ihren Bericht. „Ach ja, und ihre Nase ist _nicht_ operiert. Kaum zu glauben was? Ein paar Schüler haben es vor drei Jahren mit einem fehlgeschlagenen Zauber herausgefunden."

Den Kopf Lily zu gewandt hatte Alex ihr zu gehört, was zur Folge hatte, dass sie in Professor

McGonagall reinlief.

„Hätten Sie vielleicht die Freundlichkeit ihre Augen zu benutzen, Miss…"

„Cooper. Äh, ich muss dann jetzt noch zu Professor Dumbledore. Halt mir einen Platz frei, ja Lily. Und sorry Professor, wird nicht wieder vorkommen!"

„Das will ich auch hoffen", sagte Professor McGonagall und begann weiter die sich rempelten und schubsten Schüler zu überwachen, und hier und dort für Ordnung zu sorgen.

Alex winkte Lily noch einmal und spurtete dann die Treppen hoch.

„_Hoffentlich ist Dumbledore noch nicht unten beim Fest_", dachte sie und lief schneller.

Außer Atem kam sie bei den beiden Wasserspeiern an, die das Büro von Dumbledore ‚bewachten'.

Doch schon stand Alex vor einem neuen Problem. Was bei Merlin, war das Passwort vom Büro des Schulleiters.

„_Kein Passwort, kein Eintritt, was bedeutet, dass ich ein noch größeres Problem habe_", dachte sie mürrisch. Doch dann erinnerte sie sich an etwas: Als Potter, Granger und Weasley noch auf der Schule waren, hatte sie mal mit angehört, wie Weasley und Potter sich über die Vorlieben des Direktors lustig gemacht hatten. Süßigkeiten. Und wenn sie es richtig verstanden hatte, dass am liebsten ausgefallene.

„Nun gut, ich habe wohl keine andere Wahl, als zu raten, was?!", sagte sie und erwartete nicht, dass die Wasserspeier ihr antwortete. Sie holte tief Luft und fing erst einzeln, dann immer mehr Wörter hintereinander nennend an.

„Karamell- Elairs?"

„Süße Schweinepastillen?"

„Schokobonbons? Nein garantiert nicht. Welcher Zauberer würde bitte eine Muggelsüßigkeit als Passowort nehmen? Rosafarbene saure Knallpasteten? Bertie Botts Bohnen in sämtlichen Geschmacksrichtungen? Zu einfach, da würden sogar Crabbe und Goyle draufkommen! Versilberte Korallenmuffins? Das gibt es doch garn- Was?!" Erstaunt starrte Alex die Wasserspeier an, die den Eingang frei gaben. Sie hatte nicht erwartet schon nach so kurzer Zeit das richtige Passwort zu erraten, und schon gar nicht _so_ ein Passwort.

Alex stieg die Treppen hoch und stieß die Holztür leicht auf. Albus Dumbledore sah sie mit einem wissenden Gesichtsaudruck an. „_Muss der Kerl denn immer über alles und jeden Bescheid wissen?_", dachte Alex frustriert. „_Kann er nicht auch einmal überrascht sein?!_"

Alex riss sich zusammen und betrat das Zimmer vollständig und Hogwarts' Schulleiter sprach, ganz so, als wenn sie mitten in einer Unterhaltung gewesen wären, und sie nur kurz

„Aus der Zukunft? Ich will nicht wissen aus welchem Jahr, aber die kosmische Ordnung hat sich ein klein weing verändert. Das jemand hier ist, der nicht hier sein darf."

„Kosmische- Was?", fragte Alex verwirrt. „Egal, ähm, also, seit wann wissen sie, dass ich hier bin? Und gibt es eine Möglichkeit, dass ich wieder zurück kann?" „Nicht so schnell, mit den Hippogreifen, Miss-" „Cooper, Alex Cooper, Sir." „- Miss Cooper. Um ihre Fragen zu beantworten, es gibt viele magische Wege, die Anwesendheit, wie die Ihrer, festzustellen, und das bleibt mein Geheimnis", erklärte Dumbledore lächelnd. „Um zu wissen, wann sie und ob sie überhaupt wieder zurück können, muss ich erst über die Einzelheiten Bescheid wissen. Wenn Sie so freundlich wären, Miss Cooper, mir jede einzelne Kleinigkeit zu erzählen…"

Alex holte tief Luft und begann das vor acht Stunden Geschehene zu erklären. Nach endlosen

Minuten hatte sie geendet und Dumbledore sah sie nachdenklich an.

„Ihren Erzählungen zu Folge, und wenn ich mich nicht irre, müssen sie durch Zufall auf eines

der Sieben Zeittore gestoßen sein. Ich hätte nur nicht gedacht, dass sich eines an einem so öffentlichen und _einfachen_ Ort befinden könnte."

„_Albus Dumbledore _weiß _etwas nicht_", dachte Alex leicht grinsend und fragte dann laut:

„Was sind diese Zeittore?" „Nun, es gibt sieben Verschiedene und nur wenige Zauberer oder Hexen haben das Glück, oder auch manchmal das Unglück, eines in ihrem Leben zu finden.

Manche mit Absicht, andere wiederum stolpern, genau wie Sie, über diese Zeittore. Soweit ich über diese Tore informiert bin, gibt es welche, die weit in die Zeit hinein führen. Eins davon 10 Jahre in die Vergangenheit, ein anderes wiederum, zu der Zeit, wo man, meistens unbewusst, hin will, um irgendetwas zu verändern. Dann gibt es auch zwei, die nur ein paar Stunden oder Tage in die Vergangenheit führen. Und ein einziges, das bisher niemand gefunden hat, soll sogar einen in die Zukunft reisen lassen. Verrückt, und doch manchmal sinnvoll. Die Sieben Zeittore sind in ganz Großbritannien verteilt", erklärte der Direktor.

„Na, und wie komme ich jetzt wieder zurück? Durch irgendeine Zauberspruch? Oder bleibe ich hier jetzt stecken?", fragte Alex leicht patzig. Ihr gefiel die Idee überhaupt nicht, sie fühlte sich hier in der Vergangenheit überhaupt nicht wohl, und das sie die wichtigsten Ereignisse der Zukunft kannte, war nicht gerade beruhigend.

„Ich werde mir da schon etwas einfallen lassen, Miss Cooper. Aber ich kann mich doch darauf verlassen, dass Sie niemanden erzählen, wer Sie sind und woher Sie kommen? Lügen Sie sich etwas zu Recht. Wenn ich es Recht in Erinnerung habe, können das Schüler besonders gut."

„Ich werde Schweigen wie Gras", versicherte Alex. „_Wie _Gras_? Bin ich noch zu retten, was ist das denn für eine Aussage?!_"

„Nun, Miss Cooper, bekanntlich soll es sogar Leute geben, die das Gras wachsen hören können." Dumbledore blitzte sie schalkhaft an. „Sollte es hier in Hogwarts Schüler geben, die diese Eigenschaft besitzen, möchte ich, dass Sie sich versichern, dass sie nichts ausplaudern.

Soo…", er stand auf, „ich denke, wir sollten jetzt zu dem Festessen gehen. Ich habe gehört, dass es heute grüne Götterspeise geben soll. Eine Nachspeise der Muggel und sehr witzig. Vielleicht kann ich ja den guten alten Horace dazu übereden, das herrliche Zeug zu essen."

Alex schlüpfte durch die große Tür in die große Halle und sah Lily unauffällig zu ihr rüber winken. Unter den neugierigen Blicken ihrer zukünftigen Mitschülern huschte sie rüber zum Ravenclawtisch und ließ sich zwischen Lily und einem blonden Mädchen fallen.

„Alles klar?", flüsterte Lily. Alex nickte, da Dumbledore just in diesem Moment aufstand und sofort alle Gespräche verstummten.

„Willkommen zu einem neuem Jahr", sagte er und breitete seine Arme aus, als wolle er sie aller umarmen. Euch alte Hasen : Willkommen zurück. An Euch Neuen: Willkommen in Hogwarts. Bevor wir mit dem herrlichen Essen beginnen, habe ich noch etwas anzukündigen.

Außerhalb der Erstklässler dürfen wir dieses Jahr noch eine Schülerin begrüßen. Alexa Cooper wird das Sechste Jahr besuchen und in Ravenclaw wohnen."

Eine leichte Röte überzog Alex's Gesicht, als sie kurz aufstand und sich dann schnell wieder hinsetzte. Dumbledore fuhr mit seiner Rede fort: „Und nun wünsche ich Euch allen einen guten Appetit!" Er klatschte in die Hände und die Tische füllten sich mit allem, was lecker schmeckte.

Die Schüler griffen mit gutem Appetit zu, so auch Lily, Alex und das blonde Mädchen, links von Alex.

„Hi, ich bin Dominika Wakefield, und Lilys schlechte Seite", grinste die Blonde sie an.

Alex klappte der Mund auf. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein!

Dominika, die ihre Reaktion wohl falsch verstanden hatte, lachte.

„Ich weiß, es ist ein ziemlich schrecklicher Name. Merlin allein weiß, was meine Eltern da geritten hat, mich so zu nennen. Deswegen nennen mich auch alle Inka. Die Marauder können sich den Namen wahrscheinlich nicht merken." Sie verzog das Gesicht. „Nennen mich stattdessen Mini. Schrecklich!" Inka schüttelte sich.

Alex erholte sich von ihrem Schock, und fing nun auch an zu essen, schwatzend und lachend.

„_Reiß dich zusammen, Alex, du hättest wissen müssen, dass Inka in dieser Zeit noch lebt._"

Am nächsten Morgen erlebte Alex so was wie ein Déjà Vu. Genau wie am Vorabend, kurz vor der Ankunft in Hogwarts, hatte Lily sie genauso geweckt.

„Alex, wach auf! Das Frühstück ist gleich zu Ende, und du bist noch nicht mal angezogen! Und der Unterricht beginnt auch in einer dreiviertel Stunde!"

Alex setzte sich kerzengerade im Bett auf, Erinnerungen befielen sie, dann sprang sie aus dem Bett, riss Lily fast mit um und zog sich schneller an, als sie es je getan hatte.

„Fertig!", keuchte sie. Zusammen mit Inka und Lily machte sie sich auf den Weg runter in die Große Halle.

„Hey, kannst du nicht aufpas… Oh, du bist es Alex!" Alex stöhnte unterdrückt auf. Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein. Sie war schon wieder mit Sirius Black zusammen gestoßen!

„Sieht so aus, als wenn wir wie zwei Magneten aufeinander wirken, was?", grinste Sirius.

„Oho, pass auf Alex", warnte Inka lachend. „Erst gestern hat er sich von Andrea Louthern getrennt. In unserer Sprache heißt das so was wie: Er ist auf Jagd."

„Weißt du Mini, irgendwann werde ich dir wohl oder übel den Silencio- Zauber auf den Hals schicken müssen. Du bist ja noch schlimmer als Evans" gab Sirius nun gespielt nachdenklich zurück.

„Danke!", schnappte Lily sauer und Inka sagte augenzwinkernd: „Ich tue was ich kann, Black."

Die drei Mädchen ließen den knapp 1.90m jungen Mann zurück und sicherten sich noch drei Plätze am Ravenclawtisch.

„Ihr mögt die Marauder nicht besonders, oder?", fragte Alex an einem Marmeladentoast kauend und ihre braunen Augen flogen für einen kurzen Moment rüber zum Gryffindoretisch, wo Remus, James und Peter Sirius gerade lautstark begrüßten.

„Nicht mögen ist für Lily ein bisschen untertrieben", erklärte Inka. „Sie wären ganz annehmbar, wenn sie nicht ständig diese kindischen Streiche spielen würden."

„Inka, darf ich dich daran erinnern, dass du ihnen sehr viel Anregung lieferst, und bei dem einem oder anderem Streich dabei bist", sagte Lily und verzog ihr Gesicht. Ihrer Miene nach, mochte sie das wohl nicht an Inka.

„Bist ja nur neidisch", grummelte Inka.

„Ihr fangt doch jetzt nicht an zu streiten, oder?", fragte Alex Stirn runzelnd.

„Ich habe das schon früher an meinen Freundinnen gehasst. Sie waren Schwestern und es gab bei jeder Gelegenheit Streit, besonders beim Frühstück."

„Zimperlich in solchen Sachen?", fragte Lily.

„Erwischt, und genau das werden wir auch, wenn wir jetzt nicht in den Unterricht kommen!"

„Was haben wir zuerst?", fragte Inka.

„Zaubertränke", kam es von Lily und Alex aus wie aus einem Mund geschossen.

„Sag nicht, du bist auch so ein Zaubertrank- Freak, Alex", kam es entsetzt von Inka, die dieses Fach anscheinend nicht besonders mochte.

„Schon wieder erwischt", gab Alex zu.


End file.
